


The 3-Day Getaway

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Lots of Sex, Many times many ways, naked hottub time, s11, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Things were great for Dee and Charlie that month Dennis and Mac were in the suburbs. But now they’re back and ruining things. So, Dee and Charlie go for another taste of that life.Or:The pair get a hotel and have sex for three days
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dee Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The 3-Day Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a smut fic sex marathon prompt. It's not quite that, but they do get it on a few times in this.

“Y’know, Mac and Dennis being back is ruining things,” Charlie says one night, sitting next to Dee at the bar.

Dee laughs, “Yeah, and you guys think I’m the problem.”

“No. I mean, since they’re back we don’t get to do stuff anymore. Together. There’s always someone around.”

She misses it, too. When the other two were gone, things were so nice just her, Charlie and Frank. They all got along well enough, and with Dee having her own place again Charlie made several visits. They started out as hanging out, drinking and watching trash tv; This quickly evolved into hookups. He’d usually leave after, but by the end of the month every visit became an overnight one. The morning they’d gone to celebrate Mac and Dennis winning the bet, Charlie and Dee had left her place together. They had big celebration plans, too. Frank was taking her to get her brand new California King, then she and Charlie were going to break it in that night. And the next day.

They’d tried a few times since the other pair returned, but it wasn’t the same. If they managed to sneak off to one’s place, a phone was always blowing up with ‘get to work’ messages. They’d successfully managed a few times at Paddy’s after being left to close. Once on the office desk, but it was just slightly too high and cluttered to be comfortable. The desk chair was better on their second attempt, but the arms made it awkward and it really did smell like butt, even before the tryst. The third time was the best. Together, on top of the pool table when they were drunk and naked and especially daring. The pair feigned innocence the next day at its mysterious loose leg.

Neither could explain why they liked having sex with the other so much, but my god, you don’t question something that good.

“I have an idea,” Dee smirks her devious grin, “Can you get Frank’s credit card?”

—

_Day 1_

“Are you ready?” Dee asks, entering Charlie’s apartment.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he replies eagerly, stuffing something into his jeans pocket and heading towards the door.

“Where’s your stuff?” She asks, holding an arm out to stop him. His confused look says enough. “For the weekend,” she clarifies, really hoping she doesn’t have to give him an actual list.

“Oh, that,” Charlie says, and Dee’s relieved that he understands. He just forgot his bag, no big deal. He pulls the earlier item from his pocket, revealing a long roll of condoms, “Right here.”

She takes a deep breath, calming herself. “Clothes,” Dee says, as if that should’ve been obvious. He’s not wearing those three days straight.

“Oh,” Charlie squints at her. “Aren’t we banging the whole time? I don’t really need them.”

“Just pack some clothes, Charlie,” she snaps. “Something nice. Pajamas, too.” They might as well go on a ‘real date’ since they’re out and not paying. She now finds it necessary to clarify that he’s not sleeping naked or in day clothes in the same bed as her.

He starts digging around the small apartment, stuffing garments into a backpack. “Toothbrush, too,” Dee warns. She knows he knows she’s not kissing him without brushing his teeth.

“I thought we could share,” he suggests, looking up at her.

“Share a toothbrush?” Dee asks, incredulous. “No. That’s disgusting. Get your own.”

“We already kissed. How is it different, Dee?” Charlie challenges. “I mean, your tongue’s been in my mouth. And that doesn’t even have toothpaste. This is better, really.”

_Why is she planning a three day sex romp with this man?_

“Let’s just go. Let’s just go,” Dee hurries him along, trying her hardest not to yell. The fancy hotel will probably have one there.

***

“This place is fancy,” Charlie observes, entering the lush room and dropping his bag on the floor. Frank unwittingly sprang for the nicest hotel in Philly.

Dee observes the room. It’s got white, plush carpet, a big screen tv, and a giant bed in the middle of the main wall. She’s already imaging fucking him, and being fucked by him, on a real bed again when Charlie interrupts her thoughts.

“Look at this, Dee. These fancy-schmancy people didn’t even put the tub in the bathroom,” he scoffs through a mouthful of food that Dee would rather not think about where it came from.

“It’s a jacuzzi, Charlie,” Dee corrects at how uncultured he is. “A hot tub,” she clarifies, realizing he won’t understand the first term.

They stand in an awkward silence for a moment, stealing looks from one another to the bed. The having sex is pretty normal at this point, but the planning is still strange. “So, uh, should we get started?” Charlie tries.

“Let’s eat first,” Dee suggests. “Then we’ll have the energy and… work up to it. Get in the mood and shit.”

Charlie nods, “Okay.”

***

They end up at some little diner across the street, because Charlie really wants waffles and Dee likes the feeling from their first diner lunch that led them down a surprising but wonderful road.

“I’m too full to bang now,” Charlie complains as the elevator doors at the hotel shut.

“Yeah, well, I’m not surprised. You ate like 50 waffles,” Dee comments as they begin moving up.

“They were all you can eat! So that’s what I did.”

“Whatever,” Dee rolls her eyes as they reach their floor. “We don’t have to go to town on each other the second we walk through the door. Let’s watch tv. There’s free HBO.” Charlie doesn’t know what she’s got planned, but picks up on a mischievous hint in Dee’s voice.

It isn’t until he’s rifling through the mini-bar that Charlie knows what that night’s plan is.

“I thought you were full,” Dee comments from somewhere in the room.

“That’s food full. This is different,” he turns to her, holding up a handful of mini liquors with a grin. “What are you doing?” Charlie asks.

Dee’s relaxed in the jacuzzi, “Come here. And bring those with you,” she instructs.

Charlie does so, stopping next to her. “Get in,” she says. He studies the situation for a moment, considering, then proceeds to begin climbing over the edge, fully clothed.

“No, dumbass!” Dee corrects. “Take your clothes off.”

He hesitates for a moment. It’s weird undressing in front of someone and being naked not in the sewers with Frank.

“C’mon, Charlie. It’s just me here. And I’m naked, too.” It’s true; Her clothes are piled on the floor, and through the water he can see her unclothed frame. Despite how gangly and bony it is, Charlie still misses touching and holding her. He strips, his heart racing from nerves and excitement, then climbs into the hot water, too. Dee pats her chest and Charlie moves into position, leaning his body against hers.

“I thought it was supposed to be opposite, with the guy on the outside. That’s what happens on tv,” Charlie murmurs after a moment.

“Yeah, but screw them. This is us,” Dee replies.

Charlie agrees. This is nice. Dee’s warm breath on his neck, the smell of her shampoo and sweat, and the feel of her bare breasts pressed against him are all intoxicating.

“Plus, I can do this,” Dee adds, her hands slipping down, where they’re resting against his torso, to gently tease her fingers across his dick. _Okay, yeah, he really likes that part, too._ They flip through the channels, agreeing on some mindless show. The pair relax in the hot, bubbly water passing the mini bottles back and forth, enjoying the feel of the other’s body on theirs; Dee will occasionally reach south, stroking his shaft and cupping his balls, or Charlie will run his hands down her long legs wrapped around his.

Another episode ends, and this time Dee starts kissing his neck with purpose. When she touches him this time, it’s not a brief tease; Her hands hold him, fingers deliberately exploring that spot he especially likes, then pulling and twisting her wrist until he’s fully hard and almost aching.

“You owe me,” Dee whispers, lips touching his ear. Charlie swallows hard and nods- he’ll agree to anything as long as she keeps that up. She strokes his entire length, jerking him with increasing speed.

He comes, hips rocking with her hands, moaning loudly, and shooting fast into the water, fingers digging into Dee’s thighs.

***

Later, Dee lies in bed, waiting for Charlie. She misses sleeping with him. Like, literally _sleeping_ with him.

He joins her, a few moments later, wrapping himself around her back like some sort of scruffy cape. His arm wraps over her side, holding Dee close. Charlie’s hand snakes under the waistbands of her cotton pajama pants and her underwear, resting on her hip, thumb occasionally rubbing the soft skin over the bone.

It’s not sexual; He can touch her like that just because he can, and it’s comforting. Maybe Charlie doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. But, Dee doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t want him to stop. Instead, she dozes off to the sound of Charlie breathing, feeling more content than she has in a long time.

—

_Day 2_

The expensive sheets are cool against Dee’s back, an extreme contrast from the heat Charlie is radiating above her.

He kisses the corner of her mouth, moving down to her jaw, then collar bone, gradually traveling lower, pressing warm, wet kisses in sensitive patches. She melts into the mattress, giving herself up completely to him. When they stop, Dee peeks an eye open to see Charlie hovering between her legs. His eyes meet hers, dark and lustful, stirring a new wave of arousal in her chest. His mouth returns, at the crease of her thighs, his beard tickling her sensitive skin. She feels the bed dip and move as Charlie changes position, then gasps when his hands grasp her hips, roughly yanking her to the edge of the mattress. “Goddamn, Charlie,” Dee moans, as his tongue flicks out, making the first contact, just enough to tease.

“You said I owe you,” he murmurs, pulling away ever so slightly, and Dee can feel his lips and breath as he talks.

His mouth returns immediately, as eager as she is. She arches her back, running her fingers through her hair as Charlie gradually intensifies his task. “I meant…I get…two… next time,” but it’s too hard to concentrate. He doesn’t seem to be paying attention anyway, mouth exploring every centimeter of her pussy. Dee peeks her eye open for a look, and whimpers at the sight- Charlie’s disheveled hair peeking up from between her thighs, his freckled nose visible from where his face is buried into her.

She relaxes, letting the pleasure take over her, until she’s writhing and grasping handfuls of blankets. “Hold still,” Charlie instructs, impatiently.

“I can’t help it,” Dee responds and she hates how needy and whiny it sounds. His arms lock under her legs and around her hips, firmly holding Dee in place as he continues intensely licking and kissing. When she lets out a particularly needy sound and a throaty “right there”, he gives full attention to _that spot_ until her legs are shaking and she’s shouting loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Charlie’s mouth gradually slows to a stop, humming against her slick skin.

He moves to lay next to her, panting while Dee fights to catch her own breath. As their breathing returns to normal, Dee turns to look at him. She’s surprised to find Charlie looking just as content as she feels, his dick soft and resting against his thigh. She raises an eyebrow, slightly disappointed at his lack of arousal over her. “You good?” she asks, sussing the problem out of him, “I just mean, you don’t seem very…”.

“Oh,” Charlie says, eyes flicking downward and blushing, “You just.. sounded.. really good.” So, he did cum over her. Dee’s long past being disgusted at that thought, and instead feels a flutter in her chest. She leans over, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“I’m taking a shower,” Dee says, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes. She enters the bathroom and turns on the shower, staring at her reflection as the water heats up. Her hair is a mess, she’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her flushed skin is patchy as it returns to its regular color. But she looks happy.

***

“Whoa, Dee,” Charlie says, surprised, taking in her red, fitted dress as she exits the bathroom.

“Is it too much?” she asks self consciously, face falling.

He shakes his head _no_ , “You look good,” Charlie says.

“Really?” her eyes light up, in an in disbelief and guarded way.

Charlie smiles at her, “Yeah.” He looks even more confident, “You look sexy.”

Dee laughs lightly, relieved and a little smitten with Charlie’s reaction. “I’m almost ready, then we can go,” Dee suggests.

She stands in front of the mirror, putting on earrings and pulling makeup out of its bag. Charlie approaches her, watching her reflection. He wasn’t exaggerating- she looks sexy as hell in that dress, and from this angle he can see her front and back at once.

Dee’s eyes meet Charlie’s in the mirror. Her perfume and subtle curves are intoxicating. His hands touch her sides, moving up and down, admiring her body. “Dee,” he breathes, and the way he says it sends shivers down her spine. Watching his movements only makes it hotter.

Charlie closes the gap between them, pulling Dee against him and pressing his dick against her ass.

“We have to leave soon. We have reservations,” Dee tells Charlie, but she finds it hard to concentrate, watching his face in the mirror.

“But I want you now,” he groans, grinding against her, hands moving up to caress her breasts.

_Well, goddamn, that’s a good argument._

Dee doesn’t argue again. If they’re late, they’ll cause a scene until they’re seated.

She places a hand over his, directing him just exactly where and how she wants him to squeeze. He pulls one hand away, to rub Dee’s thighs, slowly moving to the inside. Charlie’s fingers move up and into her panties. Dee curses at the first real touch, rocking her hips.

The feel of her arousal dampening his fingers, and the pressure on his now full erection is too much. Charlie pulls his hands away, hurriedly unbuttoning his dress pants and pushing his underwear down with them. “Hurry up,” Dee commands. She hears his belt buckle hit the floor and feels Charlie’s hand immediately return; One returns to his previous task of rubbing little circles around her clit, while the other gives himself a few quick jerks.

Charlie gently eases her forward, bending onto the dresser. They continue to watch their reflections, as Charlie pushes her panties to the side and slowly pushes into her. He doesn’t move for a moment, as they adjust to the new position. He slowly starts moving, picking up speed. His hand in her panties stops moving and Dee can’t find the words to yell at him. Instead, she rocks her hips back and forth, into Charlie’s fingers and back against his cock until the combination of touches pushes her over the edge squeezing around him as she gasps from the exertion.

Charlie comes a few thrusts later, while watching her face, proudly knowing he did that to her. He steps back, slipping out as Dee straightens up to a standing position. She grins at him, turning and running a hand through his hair- it’s completely messed up now anyway. “You’re lucky I didn’t have my heels on yet, Shortstuff.” There’s something about the way Dee calls him that that makes Charlie grin back at her.

***

They arrive at the restaurant- a nice one this time, one that serves expensive but tiny portions, and only has top shelf liquors.

The conversation is a contrast to their high-class surroundings, filled with stories of insane sewer adventures and treasures by Charlie, and Dee’s failed girls’ night out with Artemis. Shared topics include, shit talking Mac and Dennis, some def poetry ideas, and memories of their best, mutual, sexual encounters.

***

They return to the hotel, slightly buzzed and in good spirits from good company and good conversation. Neither has been insulted in over 48 hours, and it’s nice.

After undressing from fancy clothes and changing into pajamas, Dee has a suggestion. “Let’s order a movie.” She flips through the on screen guide, scrolling into the higher and higher numbers. She’s done so before, many times, but never with a partner. The words feel stupid and embarrassing on her tongue, but she asks anyway, “You ever watch porn, Charlie?”

He tenses, blushing with huge eyes and Dee regrets asking it. She took things too far. She made things weird. But Charlie shrugs one shoulder, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, pictures Frank has. But not the movies, really.”

They’re going to try it; If it’s too weird, they’ll back out and Frank will be down a few more bucks, but if it’s good… well, then it’s good. Dee reads the titles out loud, cringing at some and fighting back giggles at others. She lets Charlie pick, some dumb pun on a movie he loves. She takes a breath and hits ‘purchase’. The movie begins and Dee makes awkward comments at the actors’ poor acting, trying to fill the tense silence between them. But, it eventually becomes hot, and Dee can feel herself becoming aroused.

She chances a glance to her right, at Charlie leaning against the headboard, observing him engrossed in the happenings on screen. The characters begin their first round of fucking and Dee finds herself more interested in the man next to her. He’s focused on the screen, occasionally shutting his eyes in embarrassment, then peeking through.

She studies his hard on for a moment, determining he’s as ready for her as she is for him. Dee kicks her underwear off, catching Charlie watch the material sliding off her long legs, out of the corner of his eye. She pulls Charlie out of his pajama boxers and lifts the hem of her own pajamas then climbs into his lap.

His eyes drift shut in bliss for a moment, as she leisurely rides him, pressing her hips against his, his erection rubbing between them. He lets out a light moan, before complaining that he’s trying to watch the movie and she’s in the way. “Watch it over my shoulder,” Dee instructs. She grasps him, running her thumb over the head of his cock, smirking in victory as Charlie lets out a shuddered breath.

Dee sinks onto him, until her ass hits his balls. She begins swirling her hips, until the combination of the banging sounds on screen, Charlie’s hands on her ass, and his throaty breaths in her ear push Dee over the edge. She comes, gasping lightly and burying her face in Charlie’s neck. She continues moving, drawing out every last second of pleasure. 

His breaths become fast and shallow and his fingers dig deeper into her skin, until Dee is thrown backwards. Her legs are still around his waist as Charlie hovers closely over her, thrusting desperate and roughly into her until his cock gives that final, spilling twitch, still pressing himself deep inside her until the moment passes.

—

_Day 3_

Dee wakes up first, eyes squinting back shut because the stupid sun is seeping in through the closed blind slats. She yawns and stretches into consciousness, getting up to pee. She returns from the bathroom; If she were home, she’d wake up to a peaceful morning and a hot cup of coffee. It’s something not many know about her, and Dee likes having that small, lame, secret to herself.

Instead of making a pot in the room’s makeshift kitchen nook, Dee drops her underwear on the floor and returns to bed. She wore a slinky little nightie for pajamas, and while she looks great in it, it does shit to keep her warm. She cuddles up to Charlie, who stirs at the disturbance. “It’s too early,” he mutters, covering his still shut eyes.

“It’s 8:30. We have to be out soon,” Dee says. It’s disappointing; The idea of going back to insults, and constantly having her guard up makes her want to run away. This time with Charlie has been nice, and she’d do it all again even in a crappy motel. “We’re gonna go back to normal.”

Charlie flips to his back, kicking and flopping a little in frustration. He rubs his palms into his eyes, “I knowww,” he whines.

Dee pulls his hands away so he’s looking at her. “This could be our last chance for a while,” she rubs small circles on his chest.

He looks her up and down; She looks naturally pretty. Her hair slightly messy, and no layers of makeup on her face. Her pajamas are nice, too. Silky, black fabric plunging the curves of her breasts, and Charlie knows it’s just short enough to show her long legs. He swallows and nods, just the thought of her can get him hard. _What have you done to me, Dee?_

Dee keeps her palm on Charlie’s chest, rubbing his pecs. He’s surprisingly built; Solid and compact, his body feels amazing against hers. She even likes his little belly. He’s not fat, just a little rounder and squishier than the six-packs she usually drools over. _There’s nothing wrong with a little cushion for the pushin’._ “Let’s do it,” he grins.

Dee’s hands immediately find his hair, tugging lightly as she crashes their mouths together. Charlie’s hands roam her body, pulling her onto him and settling in as he kisses back, bodies flush together. Both their breaths are terrible, but it doesn’t stop either from sharing the stale morning tastes on their tongues. Her nipples press through the thin fabric of her nightie, against his chest, from the cold and arousal. Charlie starts moving under her, rubbing his body against Dee’s in any way he can.

“I want this to last,” Dee says, slowing him. It’s cheesy and sort of romantic, but she doesn’t care. In the past year, they’ve fucked quickly, desperate and needy not knowing when the chance will arise again. She wants to appreciate this, explore his body and for Charlie to admire hers.

Charlie’s green eyes watch her face, seeing her guard down. Dee’s giving herself completely up to him, and Charlie loves it. It’s scary and exciting, but it feels so right. _Shit, maybe he loves her_. He nods, understanding.

Dee kisses him again, fingers rubbing behind his ear while another hand rubs under his shirt. They break apart long enough to remove the garment, and drop it on the floor.

She sits up, panting slightly. Charlie takes the opportunity to pull at the hem of her nightie and Dee helps him lift it off. She bends down, rolling her bare frame against his. Charlie gently shoos her legs apart from where they’re squeezing against his thighs, working to remove his bottoms. Dee helps, lifting her hips slightly as Charlie works his underwear over his own.

When she rests on him this time, Charlie can feel her wet warmth on his skin. Dee rolls her hips slowly, as she parts against his hot skin. Charlie’s hands move from Dee’s hair, to slowly slide across her naked frame to cup her ass. _When did butts go from being funny and definitely not sexy, to enticing?_

Charlie tries very hard to not focus on his, well, very hard erection tenting the sheets. And she hasn’t even touched his dick yet.

It’s slow this time, with feelings and eye contact and it’s not even weird. It’s probably what someone would call _making love_ , if both weren’t disgusted by that term; Dee more so than Charlie.

They lie side by side for a while, Dee’s head on Charlie’s chest with a their legs tangled. Charlie is the first to speak, slightly muffled by Dee’s hair, “I’m hungry.”

***

They order room service, two carts worth, and lounge on the bed in only their fluffy hotel robes. The pair eat and chat, sometimes just existing in comfortable silence, enjoying the time together.

Checkout time slowly approaches and they begrudgingly get dressed. Charlie and Dee collect their things and leave the room, returning to their lives. Both making a silent agreement to plan another weekend like this.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me? lol as always with smut, I'm feeling a mix of pride and shame. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too ooc.
> 
> I don’t have away to explain their absence to the gang. As they say, “just move past it”. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
